


ART - For SmallFandomFest FEST13

by Tarlan



Category: Alien Nation, Andromeda, Constantine (2005), Death in Paradise, Harsh Realm, Now and Again, Quantum Leap
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for LiveJournal's SmallFandomFest FEST13 in June/July 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ART - Who's Going To Save Him?

The prompt - _He spends his life saving people, but who is going to save him?_ \- has such a lonely and tragic air about it that I went for something that I hope brings out a little of that feeling, using dull color tones. I do hope you like my interpretation of the prompt.

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/386603/386603_original.jpg)


	2. Camille - Strong and Brave  - Death in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART created for Death in Paradise - Camille

The prompt - _Strong and Brave_ \- sums up Camille perfectly. She's strong, brave, resourceful, intelligent and beautiful. When I saw the prompt I knew I'd like to find inspiration to create something for it.

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/390536/390536_original.jpg)


	3. Constantine - Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for the movie - Constantine

The prompt - _Please Teach Me_ \- sums up Chas's relationship with John Constantine. Unlike John, he has yet to become jaded by all he has seen and is so eager to learn even though he knows the path he has taken is dangerous.

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/390699/390699_original.jpg)


	4. Harsh Realm - Surviving in the Badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for the Harsh Realm prompt _Surviving in the Badlands_

The prompt - _Surviving in the Badlands_ \- made me think of the hardships Hobbes and Pinnochio faced every day. The lack of food, warmth, shelter... and safety. The cities are desolate landscapes, and in some areas outside the city the radiation levels too high to risk venturing into unless there is no choice. I hope this wallpaper displays a little of that desolation. The background came from a free wallpapers site.

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/392220/392220_original.jpg)


	5. Quantum Leap - If Only to Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for the Quantum Leap prompt _If Only to Touch You_

The prompt - _If Only to Touch You_ \- reminded me of how Sam was lost in time, leaping from one person's life to another with Al as little more than a ghost by his side - unable to reach out and touch Sam. The background is subatomic neutrino tracks, which seemed fitting.

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/392589/392589_original.jpg)


	6. Alien Nation - The Beauty of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for the TV Show - Alien Nation

For the prompt - _The Beauty of Us_ \- I adored Matthew's growing relationship with Cathy. Loved all the awkwardness as they navigated around cultural differences and even intellectual differences to find that neither of those things truly mattered. Love conquers all :)

I chose the colors from the main poster for the series - that also featured on the DVD cover.

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/392827/392827_original.jpg)


	7. Now and Again - A New Body, An Old Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for the TV Show - Now and Again

The prompt - _A New Body, An Old Mind_ \- pretty much sums up Michael. In the show, Michael Wiseman is a middle aged man, an insurance man who is not in great shape. When he is accidentally pushed into the path of a subway train his whole life changes. His brain is transplanted into a new body - and so Michael Newman is born. The problem is that Michael is not yet ready to give up his old life.

The opening credits features wonderful sketches by Michaelangelo, and I thought they would make a great background to this wallpaper

Click on image for large wallpaper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/393407/393407_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Virgin Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825249) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
